


Music To My Ears

by yuwoosh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwoosh/pseuds/yuwoosh
Summary: Soulmate au where if your soulmate is listening to music it'll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it.But Nakamoto Yuta is still in his emo phase and Jaehyun listens to bubblegum pop songs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun's [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AuO4pAbwZZzVhELe9DMFD?si=mTwFqroZQoC5A0lxGcEwqg)
> 
> yuta's [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56acdkwOquzRc1hj5klSQj?si=ZUBsQ8HMQOyAVzIIBhSh5w)

"We're going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar, we're going down swinging"

This was probably the fifth time today since Jaehyun had woken up that he heard these lyrics. He despised it. The constant ringing of the genre of music he couldn't stand listening to coming from some part of his head. 

No matter how hard he tried to continue on with his day without paying any mind to all the chaos taking place inside his head alone, things only got tougher for him.

He kept wondering how could this ghastly of a human being possibly be the person he's destined to be with for the rest of eternity. Maybe the universe made a huge mistake. What if his soulmate was one of the emo kids who sit at the very back of the class, away from everyone's attention, seemingly wearing the same black outfit throughout the week and always walked around with the most unwelcoming expressions on their faces? 

He had many unanswered questions but he first came to face with the antics of his soulmate on his 19th birthday. He still remembers the first night hearing the now-familiar songs ringing vaguely in his ears. He couldn't quite make out what song it was at first but eventually, as he became more mindful of what kind of music they might be into, his wish to maybe never meet his soulmate of his only seemed to increase. 

...

Jaehyun could almost feel his first headache of the day coming by the time he had reached school. For the past few days, he had the same two songs playing over and over again one too many times. It was days like this that he really questioned the sanity of his soulmate. Were they doing it on purpose? Just to rile Jaehyun up, to drive him crazy beyond any saving.

He could feel his ears on the verge of bleeding until he had finally spotted the only two people who are capable of keeping him sane, Doyoung and Haechan.

"You sure do look like you're having a great day Jae," Haechan remarked sarcastically, in an attempt to piss Jaehyun off even more, knowing too damn well what could possibly be the cause of Jaehyun's anguish.

Not having the energy to deal with Haechan, Jaehyun chose to ignore him, "What's up with the grin on the two of your faces, talking about something exciting without me again?" 

"We were just talking about the upcoming concert this Saturday, we were contemplating whether to ask you to go with us or not since that 'emo crap' is not to your liking," Doyoung replies. 

There they go again, Jaehyun thought. He was aware of the fact that it was bubblegum pop music that he liked, even if he saw absolutely no flaw in that these two would always find one way or the other to tease him about it. 

In an attempt to try to convince Jaehyun, Haechan said, "You know Jae you should really step foot out of your little bubble of comfort and try new things, just join us for the concert this once and I promise you won't regret it." 

Just as the bell rang signalling them it was time to go do class, Jaehyun gave his friends a little hope about how he'll try to consider it, all while knowing deep down that he had zero interest whatsoever to attend that concert. Hah like his soulmate's constant replay of emo music wasn't enough for him.

...

Saturday had come by faster than Jaehyun could comprehend. His plan for the day was to sit back and relax, maybe binge his favourite show and finish all his pending assignments. Of course, he still remembers one of the many offers his friends had given him but as usual, he was going to pass upon it, after all, he had his own important plans for the day. 

Just as he was about to get cosy, he heard what might have just been the loudest and most urgent-sounding knocks on his apartment door. Not even being able to open the door halfway yet, came Haechan and Doyoung bursting through, all dressed up for the night they had planned for. 

Giving Jaehyun a confused or rather disgusted look Haechan said, "Is that really what you'll be wearing tonight Jae?" 

Having already realized what the pair was invading his space for Jaehyun decided that it was finally time to drop his act of kindness and just turn his friends down, telling them he was not interested one bit in joining them in whatever dumb concert they were going to.

"I'm really sorry guys but I have my own things to do I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight, you guys can go ahead without me and have fun though."

Doyoung let out a sigh, "Come on Jae you don't have to be so uptight about it just come along with us for once, now you can either say yes voluntarily or we'll just be forced to make you come with us."

The hint of a mischievous tone in Doyoung's voice wasn't sounding too good to Jaehyun but what happened next really helped him understand which situation he had walked himself right into.

As Haechan grabbed onto him from behind, Doyoung kept him from attempting at any way to fight back against them. Next, they made him walk into his room and as Doyoung held him down, neither of the two paying any attention to Jaehyun's many screams of protest about how no matter what they did they couldn't make him go to that concert, Haechan became busy fixing an outfit for him to wear. 

This whole struggle somehow ended with Jaehyun getting all dressed up in an outfit he couldn't even recognise himself in. Haechan had chosen the one odd black leather jacket that Jaehyun didn't even know he had, a tee he had gotten on a sale which had looked like the mercy of some stupid band he never even heard of in his life before and a pair of jeans. He thought he looked like some otherworldly clown but according to his best friends, he looked concert ready. 

And off he went, feeling distressed, uncomfortable in this outfit and definitely not anywhere near excited to be going to the concert. 

...

The ride to the arena felt like it took forever. All Jaehyun wanted to do was get this over and done with but no, the universe had different plans for him, he soon heard the similar ringing of the same old lyrics coming in his ears. He could already sense the horrible night awaiting ahead of him.

The queue to the inside of the concert was even longer and more suffocating than the ride here. The whole place was packed full of people, this was probably the most crowded place Jaehyun had stepped foot into in like forever. It was all too him for him. The mind-numbing smell of sweat, all the screams and chit chat of so many people all around him and most importantly the constant ringing of songs in his head. 

He knew nothing about the band who's concert queue he was currently getting almost trampled in but from the looks of if they had quite the crowd of peculiar fans. Being in this place made Jaehyun felt like he had walked right into his worst nightmare. Almost everyone around him seemed like your usual goth that everyone has seen at least once their lives.

Noticing Jaehyun fall behind Doyoung screamed to him, "Jae quick hold onto my hand it's almost our turn to enter the arena." 

On your usual day, this is not something he would even attempt to think about but given the situation Jaehyun was in right now, he decided to take Doyoung's hand as they finally managed to squeeze in and grab their seats after what seemed like decades of waiting.

Entering the arena, one of the first things that Jaehyun noticed was how huge the place was and how almost every other seat was now starting to get occupied. He and the rest walked to the very front to take the front row seats. Jaehyun had no fucking idea about how on earth his friends managed to get the front row tickets and nor was he intending to know about them and their wicked way around things.

He could feel getting more and more squished in and suffocated as more people kept coming in and filling the remaining vacancy. The show was about to start and even if this was a band he never heard of nor seen before he still found the entire thing a little thrilling, he had never been in the front row of a concert before but one thing he knew for sure this was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster.

The band members had made their own dramatic entrances to the stage and Jaehyun would have been lying if he said that he didn't find all the five members charming despite their gothic and intimidating appearance. But among everyone, there was one specific member who really caught his eye.

This person was beautiful, to say the least. He had long platinum blonde hair that came down to his neck. Several ear piercings but the one piercing that Jaehyun couldn't help but keep gawking at was on one on his navel which was made visible to the naked eye because of the tank top he was wearing, it was almost as if he purposefully chose to wear it to show off his piercing. He had tattoos, many of them in fact, littered all over his skin, some on the arms and some on his fingers too. And his fingers, ah yes his fingers, it was fascinating to see how they helping him create magic with the flow of each song he played his electric guitar along to. It was as if he was pouring out all his emotions through the sounds of his chords. 

But one thing struck Jaehyun more than anything. As much as he was enjoying admire every bit of the beautiful man in front of him, he couldn't ignore the uncanny fact that he was hearing the same song ringing in his head as the one the band was playing. Maybe his soulmate was here right now somewhere in this concert with him and he wasn't even aware of it? Will he finally run into his soulmate today? What will they look like? Jaehyun was starting to get distracted in his pool of thoughts and arising questions. 

He could only daydream for so long before he had somehow managed to lock eyes with the man playing the guitar. Even through all the chaos of people around him, even through his concerns and discomfort, at that very moment, he felt none of that. He felt something he's never felt before; butterflies in his stomach. Everything seemed to be disappearing around him, no more of the sweaty people who kept constantly pushing and bumping into him, and no more screaming of the crazy fanatics, nothing other than him and the man up on the stage whose name he didn't even know.

His eyes were like the galaxy containing all the brightest of the stars and they made the perfect contrast with the dark, now smudged eyeshadow he was wearing, Jaehyun was lost in them. Just a moment of glance at his face gave him a familiar sensation of comfort and warmth, well minus the warmth he was already feeling from being squished among hundreds of people. 

Before he could melt further into the stare, his little bubble of imagination was broken when Haechan began to shout right in his ears, "Did you just make eye contact with the fucking Nakamoto Yuta."

And there it was. He could always leave it up to his friends to help him find the entire biography of any person he showed even the slightest of interest in.

...

Fortunatalety or not so fortunately, the concert that night had come to an end quite fast. The night came to a conclusion with Jaehyun still pondering about the fact that had he perhaps not accidentally missed on the chance to meet his soulmate that day? What if they were in the same row as him, what if it was the person sitting right behind him, his unanswered questions only seemed to increase by the moment. 

The one thing he had not forgotten about though was Nakamoto Yuta and well how ever since that night they somehow kept running into each other. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing though since he genuinely didn't want to come across as some crazy fan stalking the poor guy wherever he went but undeniably he sure as hell didn't mind getting the chance to see a face like that almost every other day even if it's during one of his midnight trips to the nearest store.

...

It had happened again. Today Jaehyun was out on a visit to a records store. Yes, he was still a sucker for vinyl records and would never pass on a chance to buy as many as possible, especially today with the ongoing sales. But today too he was again in the same store as Yuta. He could take the convenience stores in consideration but did they really have to run into each other again? That too at the records store out of all places.

Jaehyun was on his usual hunt deep into the section where he would find his favourite bubblegum pop artists' albums for the cheapest price possible when out of nowhere heard a voice coming from behind him, "You know you should really rethink your music taste, I mean who even listens to that nowadays." It was Yuta, yes Yuta, but only he knew what he (someone who's in a literal rock band) was doing in the bubblegum pop section of the store. 

To be more specific, Yuta was talking about the album from 'The Archies' that Jaehyun was holding. And it would be wrong to say that Jaehyun hadn't taken offence hearing that about one of his all-time favourite artists.

Furiated he had already blurted out, "Oh really? And listen to what instead? You and your band's crappy emo songs?" By the time he realized that maybe what he said was a little too harsh, it was too late, the deed was done and now he had made a horrible bad impression in front of the man he found attractive. There goes even one percent of his chance, he thought to himself. 

"Woah you talk pretty bold for someone who still listens to bubblegum pop," Yuta said amused and taken back. This was the first time someone was directly being critical of his music instead of jumping on him, demanding selfies and autographs.

"And you talk pretty insensitively, everyone doesn't have to listen to the same shitty music" Jaehyun snapped back. 

"You're saying how crappy my music is but if I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, I saw you at my concert last Saturday that too front row; I'm not saying you should change your taste in music but that's exactly what I'm saying. You could try listening to 'Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy, just in case you ever change your mind." 

And with that Yuta walked away disappearing into the crowd of people outside the store. Jaehyun didn't know why but for some reason the name of the song he had just been recommended to listen to sounded very familiar, he spent the rest of the time on his way home wondering where on earth could he have heard it.

...

By the time Jaehyun reached home he had already imprinted the title of that song into his brain by thinking too deeply about it. And now was for the worst part. He had to give the song a listen, maybe that would remind him about why it seemed so familiar.

"We're going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar, we're going down swinging" 

Jaehyun recognized that. He recognized that faster than anything else. This song and these lyrics were the cause of several headaches he's had the past week. This is the song his soulmate keeps constantly playing over and over again. How could he have forgotten this?

Moreover Nakamoto Yuta recommended him to listen to this. Was that man his soulmate? When Jaehyun really tried to connect the dots it kind of started to make more sense to him. Starting from the incident at the concert, to how they have been running into each other and now this. He had to do something, maybe try to get in contact with Yuta again but how?

How could Yuta just drop a hint like this and disappear without a trace is what kept Jaehyun up all night that day. But he had a plan of his own, he wasn't sure how well it was going to work out but this time patience was key for him if he had to meet Yuta again.

...

It's been a week now, every day Jaehyun visits every place that he and Yuta had crossed paths on before, starting from the records store to even the convenience store but it's of no avail. He goes to the stores and ends up lingering there for maybe an hour and has to force himself to leave. He had reached a point where even the workers of the stores we're all trying to get suspicious of him because of how he leaves the store empty-handed each time.

Until finally; finally, he had caught glimpse of Yuta. After waiting endlessly and having had embarrassed himself far too many times, he was once again in the same record store as what could be his potential soulmate.

Unlike last time, today it was different. Today was the day that Jaehyun had to approach Yuta and in an attempt to start a conversation he said, "So I listened to the song you recommended me." 

Yuta seemed too busy finding whatever vinyl he was looking for but without even having the need to look back and check that it was Jaehyun, he said, "Oh you did? So you'll finally be having an amazing taste of music now huh, thanks to me." 

"No it's not that Yuta it just that- " Jaehyun was stuttering on his words. How on earth was he supposed to break it out to someone like Yuta that he thinks they might be each other's soulmates without coming across as some delusional crazy person?

"What is it pretty boy, come on, spit it out" 

Did he just call him 'pretty boy'? Jaehyun tried not to ponder on it too much since he was already losing his shit trying to say out to Yuta that they might be soulmates. "Yuta I know I might sound crazy but just hear me out okay?" 

"Okay, go ahead." 

"I don't know if it's just me being delusion but I've been noticing a few things since the day I came to your concert and I know, I know I'll sound crazy but Nakamoto Yuta, I think we're soulmates."

Yuta had gone silent for a minute, he was wearing the most serious expression on his face, one that Jaehyun hadn't seen before until now and it was scaring him. He didn't just fuck up big time right? God what if it all just a huge prank on him, that would be traumatizing. 

No longer able to keep up his act of being dead serious Yuta, at last, broke out in a series of laughter till the people passing the two started to give them weird stares. 

Jaehyun didn't understand. What was so funny to him? Was this entire thing really just a joke that he fell for or had he made the hugest mistake of thinking Yuta was his soulmate out of all people. 

"Jung Jaehyun you dummy, I can't believe it really took you so long to figure that out," Yuta finally spoke after he was able to control himself from continuing to laugh any further.

...

Yuta had known Jaehyun was his soulmate way before they had even they even properly met each other. Each time Yuta went to the records store, someway Jaehyun would be there too, looking oh so very concentrated on trying to find a record to buy. But Yuta, he had caught on it before Jaehyun could.

At first, it was only him admiring Jaehyun from afar, looking at his pretty pink hair which would always compliment the blush on his skin so well. Yuta's little game of observation really came to work when he realised what albums Jaehyun kept purchasing.

Unlike Jaehyun, even if Yuta listened to emo songs only, he nevertheless had his share of basic knowledge on the other genres of music, in fact, each time he would hear his soulmate listening to a new song, he would try to find the song and it's artist later on and force himself to like listening to it. 

Yes, he made his sacrifices just so he could get along better with whoever his soulmate was. But what he didn't know was that the pretty boy from the records store was the one for him. Which was of course until he too started to connect the dots and it wasn't long before it hit him how uncannily similar his soulmate's and Jaehyun's music taste was.

Haechan, who was a mutual friend of both his and Jaehyun's, really took the credit here. If it weren't for him, Yuta probably would have never gotten to know Jaehyun's name so fast and it would've probably taken a miracle for Jaehyun to ever come to one of his concerts voluntarily.

...

And after many explanations from the man himself, Jaehyun had now gotten to know what really was happening from his soulmates point of view. Nakamoto Yuta. Really? Jaehyun kept thinking, how could it have been Yuta all along and not once had Jaehyun noticed anything, not Yuta staring at him nor had he connected the dots any sooner. Maybe it was high time that he started to be more conscious of his surroundings.

...

Ever since that day, Yuta and Jaehyun kept meeting each other often despite Yuta having a busy schedule. Jaehyun was now starting to find out more things about his soulmate. Yuta may have came across as a little shit to him for a first impression but the man undeniably had a softer side to him too. 

Even in the short span of time they'd known each other till now, Yuta had cared for Jaehyun like no other, he made Jaehyun feel special, he made Jaehyun feel loved but one thing he was utmost grateful about though was the fact that Yuta wasn't listening to a new terrible song repeatedly every week.

Jaehyun was also starting to get to see the behind the scenes of how Yuta created literal magic on the stage with his guitar. Jaehyun wanted to learn how to play too and even if he knew he was going to be really bad at it, nothing was able to beat the feeling of the little sparks of electricity that went through him each time Yuta would grab his hands and try to teach him little by little, chord by chord.

...

Jaehyun looked at his watch. He had arrived thirty minutes earlier from the time he was supposed to meet Yuta today. They hadn't planned anything too fancy this time, just a date to the amusement park. Despite how crowdy places like this could get, Jaehyun still loved it. He loved the thrill of all the rides, the nostalgic feel inside him like he was a carefree child again and well it was not every day that he got the chance to go to an amusement park with his soulmate, but maybe they could to make it into an everyday thing now. 

"Hi pretty boy, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long" came the all too familiar voice from behind him. 

It was Yuta. And he looked absolutely stunning as usual. But he looked even prettier as the different colours around them reflected on his skin. Jaehyun saw it again. The stars in his eyes, the same sparkle he saw the first time they met.

"You look...beautiful Yuta," said Jaehyun in a voice so low that it almost came out as a whisper. 

But Yuta must've missed it because he asked, "So, caramel apples or cotton candy? I say cotton candy."

For their last ride they decided upon the Ferris wheel. Even if this ride didn't come with the same thrill as the other one's, till held a special place in Jaehyun's heart.

By the time they got inside the Ferris wheel, the day was now coming to an end, the sun was setting, creating the perfect hues of all shades of pink in the sky. Yuta was looking even more stunning now, as he sat across Jaehyun, his then neatly tied hair was now coming undone from the breeze coming towards them as they slowly reached the top of the Ferris wheel. 

"You're beautiful Nakamoto Yuta, " this time Jaehyun didn't stutter nor did he say it in a low voice but loud enough for Yuta to hear and break out in a chuckle.

The next thing Jaehyun knew, they were kissing. It was slow and passionate like they had all the time in the world. Yuta kissed Jaehyun like he meant it, and Jaehyun was melting into it. He was melting into Yuta's warm touch. Jaehyun felt as if he was at the top of the world, which well he indeed was, quite literally now that the Ferris wheel had rotated entirely till they had reached the very top. 

The kiss ended sooner than Jaehyun would've wanted it to and he didn't want to let go, not of his soulmate nor the memories they had created this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was confusing and some scenes were inaccurate but I tried my best :)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
